Magic's Way
by Mage Spiret
Summary: "A new grove born start a journey into uncharted lands knowing it may be a one way trip... will he ever see Valdemar again? Or will he die outside her boarders? revised chapters up
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Valdemar books. I only made up some names and land in the north. I also have Vanyel and the gang in the forest because I like them and hated them being taken out of the stories.

A New Journey

- Early summer -

-Rolan's POV-

I look up glancing at my surroundings. All seems to be in order but I can't quite stop the feeling that something is about to happen. I turn at the sound at the festivities happening at the Grove. The party is still in full swing even though it is a few minutes till midnight. Again that same feeling comes stronger this time. I stare at the Grove hard as I sense the magic building. I turn my head slightly when I feel a Companion come up next to me.

'Gwena.'

'You sense it as well?'

'Yes.'

'What is it?'

I just stare at the area for a moment longer as it suddenly registers

'A Grove Born will appear tonight,' I say as I take off towards the Grove and bell tower.

'Why a Grove Born?' Gwena asks as she follows on my heels.

'The gods do things for reasons we will never understand,' was my answer.

I call upon the Companions to help clear out the area around the tower.

We come out of the woods in to the middle of the festivities going straight to the center of the field. We first disrupt the gathering, then start nudging people out of the way and I can tell you that we didn't have to nudge hard even with our own Chosen because they knew better then to mess with a Companion on a mission. Once the area was cleared we formed a semi-circle facing the tower. I step forwards the minute the bells all around the city chime the midnight hour.

On the first strike the wind picks up in the vicinity knocking over tables and causing our Chosen and their guests to drop to their knees. At the third stoke a bright light appears in the center of the Grove and as the bells continue to ring out a lighter chiming can be heard from inside the light. Looking closely I see a vague shadow moving in the light. As the last bell sounds the light vanishes and a young stallion decked out in saddle and bridle that were distinctly different from our own is standing before me. He has a masculine look but at the same time the sleek runners build; to tell you the truth he looked like a warhorse. I step forwards in greeting with Gwena just off to my right. It turned out he was even larger than me, about the actual size of a warhorse, which made me wonder what his purpose was in being here. I don't know who was more surprised us Companions or our Chosen.

'Welcome to Valdemar, I am the Grove Born Rolan.'

'My name is Starwind, and it is nice to be here.'

'I am the Grove Born Gwena.'

Chase looks over at her with a nicker.

'How long are you going to be here?' I ask.

'Not long, I have to get my Chosen from up north.'

'How far?' Gwena asks

'A ways, in fact I won't be spending much time in Valdemar at all, even once I have Chosen.'

'You won't?' I say startled.

'No, though we will still be Heralds, just of a different sort.'

'So when are you leaving?' Gwena asks

'Just as soon as I get something to eat,' he says with a bob of his head.

'Have anything you like from the tables, in fact, I might just join you.' Gwena says with a mischievous look.

I just shake my head but do in fact turn to some of the tables that were not up-ended and start eating some of the salad. The other Companions disperse or start feasting themselves. I look over to where Starwind is teasing some little children. I realize now just why his tack is so different than ours, and why it was provided for him. The gods have a special mission for him and I don't think it will be an easy one at that. As I watch he suddenly stands up straight and ridged staring off up north. He stands in that position for only moments before rearing, turning on his haunches and galloping off for the north gate. I can only watch and wish him luck on his journey for I know that there may be a chance that I will never see him again.

* * *

-Starwind's POV-

I have passed though many towns on my journey north. Going at a moderate gallop I have made good time, though the call has not yet become urgent and it probably will not be for some time, I know I have a long way to go, almost a year's journey. I look ahead in my flight towards the border, sensing two Companions ahead. Good I'll be able to have one restful night before I cross the border and my true journey begins. I approach the last town before the Sorrows knowing immediately that they are not in it, they're probably at the way station just a mark inside the forest. I stop for a drink at the fountain in the square ignoring the looks I get from the people who are still up. I head for the edge of town only to stop when I sense a frantic mare coming up on the road, probably the one I passed on my way up here. I look around and find the one I sense will be her Chosen being assaulted by several men in an ally way. Knowing the mare will not reach here in time and that it will delay me I quickly whistle a battle cry as I plunge in the midst, laying a hoof here and a bite there sending her attackers scattering. I quickly herd them out into the main street to where the guard and some volunteers are waiting, alerted by my cry. I then stand guard over the ally as I wait for the mare sending her a thought that her chosen is safe until she gets here. A group of women come up to offer their assistance but I do not let them into the ally. I stand there staring at them until I hear the unmistakable arrival of the Companion as she quickly comes through the now parted crowd. She skids to a stop before me.

'Take good care of her young one.' I say as I step aside.

'Thank you,' she says as she walks up to her soon to be Chosen, 'and good luck on your journey Grove Born.'

With nod I turn and head out of town towards the way station.

* * *

I walk slowly down the path leading to the way station watching the fire light dance just beyond the tree line. Stepping into the clearing I nod a greeting to the Companions before walking up to their Chosen. The younger girl who is probably the intern on this one stands up and starts to unsaddle me while the older Herald starts to make up some warm mush. The minute the young one has my tack off I quickly go over and plunge into the sun warmed stream. After a bit of wadding I lay down resting my head on a rock relaxing there as the warm water starts to soothe my muscles. I look up upon hearing someone entering the water. Looking over I see the young girl coming with a curry comb. Nickering I stand up allowing her to brush me back to my former glory. I lay back down once she's done relaxing again in the wonderful water. I stay there until I am alerted by one of the other Companions that my supper is done.

* * *

The next morning I wake up fairly early with a sudden surge of urgency that dissipates when I am fully awake. Standing, I look around the clearing seeing the other Companions just starting to stir. Not wanting to wait, I quickly get up and walk over to the way station door kicking it hard with my hoof. This produces surprised looks from the Companions and two startled yelps from within the station itself. The older Herald opens the door and stares at me.

'Tack. Food. Now.' I say sharply in their heads. They look shocked for a moment before they quickly start into motion. As the elder Herald saddles me I stare up north putting out my senses, the urgency I felt this morning worried me. I wanted to move, to get going. I lower my head to eat when it is brought to me. Once the Herald is done and I finish my meal, I take off back down the path to the road with calls of 'farewell' and 'safe journey' following me. I continue on the road until it curves to the east. At this point I take off into the woods to reach the pass as quickly as possible. About one mark later I reach the pass and step halfway out of the forest and stop staring into the mountains.

'Man, am I glad that it's the beginning of summer and not midwinter.' I can tell that there is still snow deeper in the mountains. I just hope that it won't be too thick. I turn my head at the feeling of being watched and spot the transparent form of a Companion. Recognizing her as Yfandes I nod a greeting before stepping out of the forest and trotting up a path to a ridge where I turn and look back over the border to Valdemar. I know I may never see her again, I might even die up here but I know my destiny and have accepted it. Though there is a small part of me that hopes and wishes for the day that I might come back here and converse with my own kind. With a heavy sigh I look down at the forest to see three transparent forms. I recognize them as being Herald-Mage Vanyel, his life-bonded, Bard Stefen and of course Vanyel's ever loving Companion, the lovely Yfandes. I see Stefen and Vanyel raise a hand in farewell. I rear up whistling a good-bye of my own as I turn on my haunches and gallop off into the mountains and my destiny…

…Though not before calling out a parting shot to Vanyel, 'This was _not_ what I meant by get plenty of rest Youngling!'

Authors P.O.V

I hope you like this story of mine. This is my first story from the Valdemar books so please try to be kind with your reviews but please do tell me what you think, I look forwards to it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i do not own valdimar or any thing written by mercedes lackey.

**ARRIVAL/FIRST MEETING**

I've traveled this road for some time, passing small native village after village. I've stopped and looked at each one hopping that my journey might finally be at an end, but I still feel the urge to continue north. I find it amusing, that, as I'm passing these villages many times they have tried to catch me. Their efforts are laughable and I just lead them on a merry little chase before leaving them in the dust. I knew when I started this journey that it would lead me north, just not how far north. If I had known that I would be traveling for months on end (half the time wandering in circles) because these dammed mountain paths (or lack thereof,) I would have insisted on coming without that dammed tack. Half the time I think I'm following the right path and then wind up back where I started. And let's not get started with those stupid tunnels. Ugggg... I hate trying to find my way around underground but when there's no path over a mountain u have to find one through the mountains….. by the gods I'm starving, but I cant give up, just got to keep walking…

1 month later.

Praise the gods! Just when I had was about to give up hope, just when I thought my hooves where going to fall off and wander away and bury themselves. I top a ridge and down before me lay this beautiful lush green land, mmmm… green…well I'm sorry but there's only so much a one can take of dried brown mountain grass, (more like weeds)). I don't think that I have ever been so happy before in my life, (as short as this one has been). I got a new burst of energy as I quickly made my way down the side of the mountain, taking care not to trip. I know I'm extremely weak right now from malnourishment but that will be rectified soon, yep as soon as I reach that lovely lush land. I was so busy working my way down the mountain that I didn't realize that my progress was being watched by a group of individuals on horseback. As I reached the bottom I immediately hurried over to some yummy looking patches of wild oats. Now I know better than to eat myself silly after not having a decent meal in a while. So after eating enough so I was content but not full, I walked over the river and waded in. Oh I wish that I could have a proper bath... as I enjoyed my swim and a drink of fresh water I didn't see the troop of soldiers come up on the bank of the river until I heard their horses. Looking up I stared, shocked at what I was seeing, (something that could make the Shin'a'in war steads be put to shame.

Standing there in front of me was a group of 10 warriors all wearing some sort of leather and chainmail armor, even the young looking boy in the middle of the group. But the most magnificent sight were the horses, all of them just screamed warhorse. They were roughly all the same size and body build. Built for power and damage, all except the one the boy was riding, his horse was slightly smaller (only slightly mind you) and seemed to have more of a runners lines to him, but he still looked like he could deal some major damage all the same. I stared at them as they stared at me, I can only imagine the sight I was. After months of traveling with little to no food I knew that I was in poor shape compared to my former glory, my saddle was once again falling off, I was skinny and had cuts and bruises from some of my encounters with the wilds of the mountains. I could see some sympathy in their eyes. Snorting slightly and turning away from them I went back to my drinking.

* * *

The warriors looked at each other then back at this poor looking horse. Each thinking that this horse was probably quite handsome at one time. Then the leader of the group turned to the youngest.

"Keven what are you getting off of him?" he asked. Said boy moved his horse up to the front of the group and focused in on the this white horse in the river, as he started to do his scan he didn't expect the horse's head to shoot up and for him to turn and stare at him.

"Well he's defiantly sensitive to magic sir, and from what I can sense he has a very strong will." Keven said as he turned and looked at the Commander. "Sir we have to help him, we just can't leave him here. I mean we're heading back to camp anyways can't we take him with us? I can nurse him back to health, and you know Commander Rice has been looking for a new stead for his wife. This one does have the feel of a battle horse, I know I can work with him and get him ready." He said with pleading look.

One of the others laughed, "You might as well give it up now, cuz you know that they can't leave any animal in distress." The commander sighed knowing this was true, but before he could say anything, subject of the conversation had come up and was now standing in front of Keven. Keven turned and gasped as he looked into the cerulean blue eyes of the horse that seemed to pull him down deep into them.

* * *

I had disregarded them as a non-threat until I had felt one of them scanning me. I was so startled at first that all I could do was jerk around and stare at them….. No at this boy. He had a power I had never sensed before it reminded me of animal mind speech but it felt deeper, more extensive. I, of course, was curious to say the least and as they were talking I made my way out of the water and stood in front of the boy. As he turned back to me, I met his gaze, pulling him in. I knew he wasn't my chosen but I wasn't trying to bond with him just get a better understanding of what he was. As I scanned him, looking in to him, I failed to notice the group around us had gone on alert when he had gasped and become unresponsive. As I released the boy he gasped again and leaned over in his saddle shaking slightly. One of the group quickly hurried over to him and rapped an arm around him, while the others moved in closer to cover.

"Keven are you all right, what happened?" the man asked. Keven slowly raised his head and stared at me.

"He….. He scanned me, it felt like he looked into my very soul and there was nothing I could do to stop him. I…. I don't know what he is but he's not normal horse, not even a magical horse could do that." He said. The others were instantly alerted now staring at me as if I was their enemy. Deciding it would be best I started to back off a bit trying to look non threating when the boy Keven spoke up again.

"No! Please don't go" he looked at the commander "he's not a threat I promise, he was curious that's all. Whatever he is when he held me in his gaze I felt no ill will towards us. Truthfully it's hard to describe what I felt; it was like I was adrift in a sea of warmth and kindness. I would almost say love but I felt like the love there wasn't for me but for another." He looked back at me. "I think he's searching for something… or I should say someone. Please commander let's help him, I know that he's not evil, I can't tell you exactly how know, I just do." He looked back at the commander pleadingly. I had to smile slightly, whoever/whatever this boy was he sure had these warriors wrapped around his little finger. I chucked slightly as the Commander gave into his look. Keven turned back to me.

"What do you say; will you let us help you get back into shape?" They all looked at me.

Now I know the rules about not talking to anyone but my chosen… but hey when have I ever been one to follow the rules? So I walked up to the group and looked at them all.

'I will accept your offer young Keven. My name is Starwind and I am known as a Companion." The look on their faces was priceless.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, sorry for such a long wait and the shortness of it, will try to update a new chapter soon. Please R&R please. Also I know I changed the companions name but I though it would be cool to bring back Starwind and Moondance and I could see them doing something like this. I could also see them coming back with their own names; they just seem like the type to do something like that :). Though Moondance won't be introduced in this story but will in the sequel.


End file.
